Operation Alligator
by onceuponafrozenaustendisneyfan
Summary: The events of the last scene of "Going Home" and so-on told, not exactly from Henry's POV but his side of the story. Henry saw the effect the stranger at the door had on his mother and his curiosity leads him to following the stranger and forming a sort of friendship with him. I'm bad at summaries. Lots of Hook/Henry and Emma/Hook. I hope you like it so far!


**Hey! So this is my first fanfic ever. Yeah. Please keep that in mind. Anyways I love Once Upon a Time and I very much ship Captain Swan. I'm really looking forward to the hiatus being over and I'm really hoping for some good Hook and Henry interactions or 3B and that's basically what this story is going to be about so yeah I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. As far as Once Upon a Time goes obviously.**

8:15 AM

Henry rolled over upon hearing a soft knock at his door. "Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Emma called through the door.

Henry groaned. "Five more minutes?" he pleaded already knowing the answer.

"Nice try but I don't think so kid." She replied. "Come on I'm making your favorite for breakfast."

Henry perked slightly at that. "Pancakes and scrambled eggs?"

Emma laughed. "And hot chocolate with cinnamon." She added.

Henry flew out of bed in a flurry of pillows and blankets and he and Emma began their daily routine. Not feeling quite as awake as Henry now was, Emma turned on some music to help start off the morning. Just like they did every morning, Henry grabbed the watering can and got to work on watering the plants while Emma headed to the kitchen to start the breakfast she had promised.

Henry looked up from his work to see his mother smiling at him and he smiled back. Sure, there life was a little repetitive but they were both happy and that's all they mattered. Neither of them needed anyone else because they had each other.

A soon as he finished with the plants Henry ran over to the table and looked at hungrily at the food on the plate Emma placed in front of him. His mouth watered even more when she brought over the hot chocolate until he noticed something was missing.

"Mom? Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked expectantly.

Emma smiled as it hit her. "Right, cinnamon." She said, walking back to the kitchen to grab some. She sat down to join him and the clinked mugs before both taking a sip of their favorite drink.

Henry eagerly started digging into his pancakes when they heard a loud and urgent sounding knock at the door. Henry watched as Emma's head shot up and looked at the door uneasily.

"Someone coming over?" Henry asked his mother nonchalantly. "No…" she answered getting up as another set of knocks were heard at the door.

Henry continued eating his breakfast in silence while Emma opened to door to the mysterious stranger. A moment later he heard a man shouting and the door being slammed. Turning as his mother walked into the kitchen he noticed the dumbstruck look on her face.

"Who was that?" he asked curiously.

"I have no idea." She replied honestly. "Someone must've left the door open downstairs. Come one let's eat."

Henry gave his mother a concerned look as she sat down and started eating. Emma looked up and let out a forced laugh. "That's a very serious look." She commented. When he didn't respond or lower his gaze she sighed.

"That's the kind of look a mother is supposed to give her son, not the other way around. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied. "Who was at the door?" he asked again.

"I already told you Henry, I don't know." She said. She stood up and took her plate and mug to the sink. "I'm gonna go take a shower, finish up your breakfast and get dressed and then I'll walk you to school ok?"

"Ok." Henry responded, still feeling a bit wary. He waited until he was sure his mother had left the room before jumping up from the table and opening the apartment door. Looking down the hallway he noticed a dark retreating figure. Assuming it was his curiosity getting the better of him, Henry ran after the stranger.

He followed the stranger down the stairs and out onto the street. "Hey wait!" Henry called after what he could now tell was a man. The man stopped and turned as Henry finally caught up to him, almost completely out of breath.

"Hello there lad." The man said. Henry stood there, still trying to catch his breath and looked up at him.

The man's face was now lined with concern. "Henry? Are you alright?"

Shocked by the man's knowledge of his name Henry managed to get out between gasps: "Who…are…you?"


End file.
